Kekalahan seorang Akabane Karma
by Azusanyan-chan
Summary: Aku.. aku tidak tau kalau kau juga menyukaiku...
Halo~ kembali lagi~ yg masih belom kenal, yoroshiku ne~ terserah mau manggil apa~ selamat membaca~

 **Title : Kekalahan seorang Akabane Karma**

 **Chara : Karma, Rio, Asano**

 **Genre : Romance, Angst**

 **Rate : T**

"Apa kau akan mendatangi festival kembang api itu?," Tanya seorang pemuda biru yang dikuncir dua tersebut kepada Rio.

"Festival? Dimana?,"

"Di dekat sungai Nara. Kau mau ikut?," Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan mengajak Karma dan Asano!" Jawab Rio antusias.

"Ya, baiklah. Kayano, Isogai, dan Megu juga akan ikut. Besok kita bertemu disana pukul 5 sore. Jaa, mata ashita ne, Rio." Ujar pemuda itu lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah.

Rio sudah tidak sabar untuk festival kembang api besok.

'Ah! Aku lupa memberitahu Karma dan Asano, aku harus menghubungi mereka sekarang juga' Rio tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu.

Rio segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di kasurnya dan berusaha menguhubungi Karma.

"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Coba hubungi beberapa saat lagi."

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Rio menutup telfonnya. Kemudian ia mengirim pesan singkat kepada Asano.

"Asano, um, ano.. kau mau ikut melihat kembang api? Letaknya di dekat sungai Nara, jika kau mau ikut datanglah kesana pukul 5 sore, ne!"

Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Rio berbunyi yang menandakan ada pesan masuk.

Asano membalas pesan Rio dan Rio segera membukanya.

"Aku akan datang."

Rio yang melihat jawaban dari seorang Asano Gakushuu itu pun merasa gembira karena isi pesan tersebut menyatakan bahwa Asano akan ikut ke festival tersebut.

Hanya saja… ada yang kurang.

Batin Rio.

Rio berusaha menghubungi Karma lagi, tetapi tetap sama. Karma tidak mengangkat panggilan dari Rio.

Rio memeluk gulingnya erat. Ia ingin Karma juga datang ke festival itu.

.

.

.

*pukul 4 lewat 30 sore di dekat sungai Nara*

Rio sengaja datang lebih awal. Ia tidak ingin terlambat, ia sudah menanti-nantikan hari ini sejak kemarin.

Sambil menunggu yang lainnya, Rio duduk di salah satu bangku tidak jauh dari letak festival itu.

Sesekali ia melihat ke sekitar jika saja temannya sudah ada yang datang.

"Nakamura,"

Panggil seseorang dari arah samping dengan suara yang sudah sangat dikenali oleh Rio.

"Asano!" Balas Rio sambil menghampiri orang yang memanggil namanya tadi.

"Kau datang lebih awal.." Sapa pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Asano itu.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari ini!" Ucap Rio dengan sumringah.

"Sama, aku juga." Balas Asano dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Hei," Datang seorang pemuda lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah ini di sela-sela pembicaraan Asano dengan Rio.

Seakan merasa tergangu, Asano pun menoleh dengan berat hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?," Tanya Asano dengan nada suara yang dingin dan terlihat sekali jika kedatangan pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tidak diinginkan oleh dirinya.

"Kenapa ya, menurutmu?,"

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat Asano semakin geram. Ia menghela nafas sebelum menanggapi pemuda itu lagi –Karma.

"Sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu sekarang." Ujar Asano lagi.

"Nakamura.. um, kita mau kemana seka-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya seseorang yang mereka kenali datang lagi.

Nagisa, Kayano, Isogai, dan Megu datang secara bersamaan.

Asano melihat mereka dengan heran.

'Kenapa mereka semua bisa datang ke acara ini?' batin Asano bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, kita kemana sekarang?" Ucap pemuda berambut biru itu –Nagisa yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Chotto, matte. Apa maksudmu dengan kita?" Tanya meminta penjelasan.

'Jangan bilang kalau Rio tidak hanya mengajakku seorang saja datang kesini.'

Asano yang terus memikirkannya semakin kesal. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Ia mau datang ke festival ini, itu semua karena ia mengira bahwa Rio mengajaknya untuk kencan. Eh.

Mereka mengunjungi stand stand makanan yang berjejer disana. Tempatnya sangat ramai, dipenuhi banyak orang yang juga ingin melihat kembang api yang menjadi inti acara dari festival ini.

Kembang api tersebut dimulai pukul 8.

Asano pun melirik jam tangan miliknya dan menunjukkan pukul 7 lewat 45 menit yang berarti kurang dari 15 menit lagi kembang api akan dimulai.

Ia datang ke festival ini demi Rio. Jadi ia harus melihat kembang api itu bersama Rio. Hanya bersama Rio seorang. Tidak bersama dengan yang lainnnya.

Tetapi, semua itu tidak akan terjadi jika ada Karma.

Lalu Asano melihat Karma mendatangi sebuat stand takoyaki. Karma mengantri disana.

Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, Asano langsung menarik Rio untuk pergi.

"Jaa, aku dan Rio pergi dulu ya!" Ucap Asano kepada yang lainnya –kecuali Karma.

Asano membawa Rio ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari keramaian tetapi masih berada didalam tempat dimana acara festival itu dilaksanakan.

Rio hanya menatap Asano dengan kebingungan.

Rio hendak membuka mulut, tetapi-

Kembang api itu sudah dimulai.

Keduanya melihat ke langit menyaksikan pemandangan kembang api yang indah itu, berdua.

.

.

.

Hingga kembang api habis, tanpa disadari Asano masih memegang tangan Rio semenjak Asano menariknya kesini tadi.

Wajah keduanya bersemu merah. Dan tidak lama kemudian mereka saling tersenyum satu sama lain.

Karma yang melihat perempuan berambut pirang yang disukainya itu –Rio sedang bersama dengan rivalnya hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

-END-


End file.
